Wendy My Love
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: Wendy has grown up and lonely for love. She never expected to find love in all the wrong places. My first fanfic please be gentle! Inspried by the Peter Pan Movie...I do not own the charachters from this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**We all know the story about Peter Pan the boy who doesn't want to grow up. He brings Wendy to Neverland to tell him and the lost boys stories, has a wonderful adventure fighting pirates and defeating Captain Hook. However, this is a story we have never heard; Wendy's story of forbidden love. My story begins with Wendy upon her arrival home back in the nursery. Peter always returns to hear her stories as she tells them to Michael and John, year after year with an occasional trip back to Neverland. As Wendy grows older she discovers how Peter's adolescence is no longer emotionally full filling her desire to see Neverland. And so, Wendy doesn't return to Neverland for many years. Peter also notices her growing obsession with the Pirates.**

**Chapter 1**

After several years of telling stories, fifteen years to be exact, the stories ended. Remaining was Peter coming back to an empty nursery looking for the children he had once befriended. In their place he found two grown men and a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and an angelic smile. He found that the stories she once told the boys were now replaced with stories of how she lives her life and how being an adult is so much better than being a child. Peter found then stories very much boring and told Wendy he would not be returning. After much persuasion on Wendy's behalf Peter agreed to bring Wendy to Neverland one last time.

Standing on the ledge of the window seal of the nursery which was now a study for Wendy's father the aging woman and young Peter Pan stepped out and flew up; Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Wendy never stopped talking once arriving in Neverland. She did not remember how beautiful the sky was reflecting off the ocean. She did not remember mermaid lagoon and she remembered the pirates being much more hideous. Peter annoyed by her incessant talking disappeared into the night leaving Wendy on the beach alone to wander the island on her own.

Wendy fearful yet curious she wandered off down the shoreline. Climbing the jagged rocks and around the thick jungle she came upon Captain Hooks pirate ship. After quickly hiding into the thick brush watching in awe of the beautiful site before her eyes she admired the history of the ship and quickly gained a new found respect for the majestic boat. Large sea vessels were not made with such craftsmanship in England or anywhere else in the world for that matter. As her mind drifted off into thought she couldn't help but notice a man walking down the beach.

Gracefully walking in and out of the surf along the edge of the water she noticed and even more beautiful site than that of the ship. Tall, dark and handsome he was but through the thick brush she could not tell just who he was. And then with a twinkle of the sunlight she realized exactly who she was staring at how she could find such a retched man so irresistibly attractive. It was him, no other than Captain James Hook. Peter, her best friend, and his sworn enemy for life. As he walked closer to the thick brush she was hiding in Wendy could not help but cover her mouth in shock. His black hair glistening in the sun, his gorgeous blue eyes piercing unknowingly at her through the brush, she honestly believed she had fallen in love at first sight. Fell in love with the one person she could never have nor would ever have her, Wendy.

Hook knelt down in the sand in front of her and began talking to himself out loud. Drawing something on the ground she could not tell but what she did know was the tear falling down his cheek. He was looking for love but knew as long as he had an obsession for Peter Pan he would never find what he wanted more than anything else. As horn blew from the boat Hook stood and ran for the smaller vessel he brought to shore. After he was out of sight Wendy stood and looked at his drawing, a broken heart was etched into the sand.

Wendy rushed back to the tree house. With an excitement in her voice she called out for Peter to no avail. He was gone. No sign of the lost boys either. She decided to yell for Tink and with no surprise she was also not there. So Wendy sat in the tree house alone with her thoughts. How did she never notice the beauty in Captain Hook before, yes he was an awful man. But he was defiantly handsome just the same. Is it possible to tame Captain Hook? She could only dream because Peter would never forgive her for such an unspeakable act of loving his enemy. Was Peter capable of jealousy? He could never love her the way she once loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

**I have written the dialogue a few different ways on my computer….however if you feel that this is the easiest way to read it or would prefer another method let me know! **

**I own nothing none of these characters are mine….**

Chapter 2

It was days before Peter and the lost boys returned. Where could they have gone? Peter knew she was there and it made her furious. That he could just forget about her in such an immature way. When Peter saw her he knew he was in trouble but could not figure out why. Wendy threw everything she could in Peter's direction. She was enraged at his immaturity. He left her, a guest! He just left her there with no food or water!

Wendy stormed away from the tree back to the beach. Peter followed her but quickly gave up on her silence. Wendy was hoping for a peak at Captain Hook again. After all it was the thrill of seeing him again that helped her through her hunger pain the past few days.

With a quick glance around she saw no one and hurried down the beach. She never saw him standing against the coconut tree. She stopped and turned scanning the shoreline for his ship. Thinking to herself, what sane woman would go looking for a pirate ship? She gave a quick smile and continued to walk along the beach.

Captain Hook was leaning against the Coconut tree when he seen what he thought was an angel running down the beach, her long flowing hair blowing behind her in the wind, her eyes as blue as the sky and that smile, what a beautiful smile that took his breath away. He carefully followed her down the beach. Taking special precautions not to be seen he wondered who was she? Where did she come from? Should he speak to her?

Wendy quickly turned because she felt eyes upon her and to her surprise she saw him stalking her in the brush beside the shoreline. She was like a stone pillar in her tracts. She dare not move. Their eyes locked in a silent embrace of curiosity. Captain Hook was the first to move. He stepped out of the brush and Wendy's heart fell to her stomach. She could not believe her eyes. He was walking slowly towards her and in that instant she felt horror. What if he tries to hurt her, she would be helpless against him.

As he narrowed the distance between them Wendy yells out, "Stop!"

He stops and asks, "Who are you?" Such beauty he had to know her name.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wendy was mentally pleading she did not have to tell him her name.

"Try me." Hook is begging the gods that this is not a hallucination.

Wendy is hesitant but replies, "Can we just enjoy each other's company with no names?"

Hook gives a curious look at Wendy but agrees and the distance between them closes. He sees a familiar twinkle in her eyes but cannot place where he has seen her before. They share a stroll down the beach in silence studying each other's beauty. He wanders why she won't tell him her name. And then she breaks the silence.

"I know who you are Captain Hook."

Hook gives her a squinted eye glance. He doesn't know what to say. This has to be a trap! Immediately he begins thinking of ways to kill this beautiful woman.

Wendy says, "I don't quite remember you being so handsome. However, I am glad that I came back to Neverland to refresh my memory." Wendy was frightened but she knew in order to have an honest conversation she had to tell him who she was or he may never meet her again. "My name is Wendy, Wendy Angela Darling. Do you remember me?"

Hook stops walking and removes his arm from around her waistline. How could this be the same Wendy? This isn't possible, Wendy is just a child. But standing before him is a woman full of beauty and gentle eyes. He then remembers how awful he was to her and her brothers the last time he saw them and the interactions they shared. He looked down at the sand ashamed. He responds, "I guess that means our time together will end with this walk?"

"That's not what I meant to happen by telling you my name but if that is what you want."

"No! I want to see you again. I just never thought of you as a grown woman but I am sincerely glad I have now. Won't this be forbidden in Peter's eyes?"

Wendy simply but hesitantly replies, "Yes."

Hook wraps his arm around Wendy's waste and continues to hold her as they walk down the beach. They both continue their conversation about Wendy's life abroad in another world. Her growing of age, her college years and now before going into her professional years she had to make one last trip to Neverland. She tells him about all the "grown up" things she has never told anyone before, except Peter but he never cared to hear them and pushed her away to enjoy childish things. Their walk seemed to last for days. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end they agreed to meet again the next day. Hook kissed her hand and bid her farewell.

Neither of them wanting to leave they gave a last embrace and walked away. Wendy nervously walked back to the tree house. Remembering how she was once fooled by Captain Hook as a child and tricked into leading him to the tree house. She watched her steps closely but to her surprise she was not followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**Here is Chapter 3! Dying to know what everyone thinks! Reviews are welcome! More CH/W in the next chapter.**

**I do not own anything these characters are not mine…..**

Chapter 3

Wendy sat outside the entrance of the tree house. How could this be happening? How could she be so attracted to such a horrible man? She felt the desire building up within her for the man that once was her greatest enemy and instantly she regretted telling him her real name. Perhaps she should have made up a name but that would have created so many more lies. She remembered his hand around her waist gently caressing her hip. She felt a flame ignite within her she had to find a release!

Wendy rushed to her bunk in the tree house frantically searching for any of the lost boys. She discovered that she was once again alone and was instantly grateful no one was seen. As she lay down in the bed she gently caressed her breast envisioning Captain Hook massaging them and slowly moved her hand beneath the waist of her pants. As she thought of Captain Hook she pleasured herself multiple times before drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face. As she lay asleep Peter peeked around the edge of her bed wondering what it was she had just done and why? Her actions were quite peculiar and he wondered what triggered such behavior?

Meanwhile…

Captain Hook had never been a weak man but at this moment in his life he couldn't imagine walking away from the goddess before him. Nothing, besides Peter Pan, had ever consumed his mind with such ferocity. As he left her gentle embrace he watched her walk away. A tear trickled down his cheek and he convinced himself it was raining because it wasn't possible to show this type of weakness. He was Captain Hook!

Walking slowly down the beach he wondered what could possibly become of this encounter. The wheels slowly kicked into gear and he realized just how easily he could sway the girl to betray Pan. If Pan felt anything he would understand betrayal. He would return tomorrow to pursue the girl and maybe he could win her heart and defeat his greatest enemy. Perhaps he could defeat the beast of loneliness and kill Pan all with one slash of the hook….Perhaps…even if he didn't get to keep the girl it would all be worth it in the end.

The next morning Wendy awoke with Peter hovering over her and she gave out quite a shriek of surprise. "Peter!" He laughed and sat in the floor besides her waiting for her to calm down.

"Good Morning Wendy. Are you ready for an adventure today?"

"Peter I'm not sure that I'm ready for any sort of adventure you may have planned. Since you decided to leave me here alone for the most of trip thus far I do believe I will plan my own day without you in it!"

"NO WENDY!" WE HAVE TO FIGHT PIRATES TODAY!"

"Peter I do not wish to fight pirates today."

"How could you not want to fight pirates? It is most exciting! We will fly in catch them by surprise and try to capture Captain Hook!"

"Captain Hook you say?"

"Yes Wendy! Surely you haven't forgotten Captain Hook? I'm beginning to wonder if you should just stay here I don't think you are ready to any fighting."

Wendy truly didn't want to fight. Especially Captain Hook! It would be nice to see him again. Surely he didn't see her talking to him yesterday. Instantly Wendy felt a bit paranoid. She wondered just how angry Peter would be if he knew of her desires.

"Peter. I need to ask you a most serious question. Do you understand what it means to love?"

Peter pulls out the thimble Wendy gave him all those years ago and felt it in between his fingers. "Do you mean this Wendy?" He showed her the thimble.

"No Peter I do not mean that silly thimble! Peter what I mean is…." Oh she didn't know how to explain this to him…he was so infuriating! "Peter. What I mean is…what if I….Peter what if….I…wanted to kiss a pirate?" She rushed the last bit out and wasn't for certain if Peter could even understand what she said.

"I'm sorry I think I heard you incorrectly. Did you say you wanted to kiss a pirate?"

"Yes."

"Well I would think that was the dumbest thing I had ever heard! Why would you want to kiss a bunch of dirty old pirates?"

"Well Peter I really don't know if I would or not but the thought had crossed my mind. So you see I have no desire to fight the pirates. I would like to actually talk to the pirates." She was secretly thinking of one in particular but she had to gauge his reaction after all he could take her home in her sleep and she would never be able to get back. Before she knew what was happening Peter was red in the face and slowly rising off the floor. This apparently wasn't going as well as she had hoped but what did she expect for him to act like an adult and be understanding.

"How could you? You must leave at once! I will not have traitors living with me and my boys! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!"

Wendy was quite fearful. She had never had Peters rage unleashed on her before and she was afraid. She turned and ran if he wanted her to leave she would leave and that she did. Watching the skies with terrified eyes she hoped that he was not following. She had not anticipated that meeting turning into such a horrifying scene. Peters glare was a murderous rage that she was afraid she would never forget.

Wendy made her way to the beach cautiously glancing over her shoulder every few feet. She fell to her knees in the soft white sand gasping for breath. Tears never heart so much as they streamed down her cheeks. How could Peter be so cruel and angry with his Wendy? Her heart was broken and she feared the pieces would never come back together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

**I do not own anything none of these characters are mine **

**Do enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Wendy was sobbing on the beach. It was hard to catch her breath. She realized that her childhood love, her friendship with Peter, was over she could never go back. She struggled to find her feet. As she stood on the soft sand she stumbled and fell, fainting, from exhaustion. Everything went black….

Captain Hook could hear distant cry's on the beach. As he walked towards the sounds he saw Wendy kneeling on the beach. As curiosity changed to concern his pace changed, from a casual walk to a brisk run, almost reaching Wendy before she collapsed. What could have happened to her? How could she have become in such a distraught state? Pan surely had to be to blame. Seems to be just another reason thrown onto the pile of reasons why he hated the brat.

He had finally decided that through Wendy he could finally reach his goal of revenge, revenge much worse than death itself. However, he did realize that the days he had planned to woo Wendy and persuade her to help him in his life long quest would be much easier than he had originally thought. Instead of persuading her to help him with Pan he could be much more focused on just Wendy.

He knelt down to Wendy and softly shook her she did not stir. He turned her over and pulled her torso up so that she was sitting with her back against his knee and lightly smacked her check to wake her up. She groggily awoke staring straight into Captain Hook's eyes. As he stares into her eyes he felt as if she were boring a whole into his soul. She was so beautiful and her eyes were as blue as the sky. His heart melted and he knew then she would be his bride.

Without notice Hook was on his back. Wendy had wrapped her arms and thrust her face into his chest letting loose deep sobs. He knew her heart was broken and he wanted to know why. "Wendy dear, what has happen?" She replied with nothing but gibberish he couldn't understand a word she was saying through her deep sobs. As this frustrated him he responded a little too harshly. "Please calm yourself woman! I can't understand you and I do fear you will pass out yet again. Do sit up will you?" Perhaps he shouldn't have growled at her…

As Wendy calmed herself down fearful of Captain Hooks tone more so than she was of her own self pity she began to breathe slowly and thought of how she could explain Peter's outburst. "My apologies Captain Hook please don't hurt me." She was afraid; his caress while she was crying was very comforting however he was still Captain Hook and he always had other motives. He was never sincere nor did she believe he could be that gentle without wanting something in return. She stood up and stepped several steps back away from were she had pushed him over.

As Captain Hook stood up he spoke. "Wendy my dear I am the one needing to apologize. I did not mean to sound so cross. I simply would like to understand what has happened to put you in such a fragile state." He noticed she was still taking several steps back. He dare not move out of fear she would run from him and not look back.

Wendy felt she could not justify her state by any lengthy explanation how could she without him knowing her true desire and passion was him. It was hard for her to look at him he was very attractive. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if he was extremely hot in all that pirate "attire". As she was nearly lost in thought not realizing she was nearly drooling over him he spoke to her bringing her out of her trance.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. Its…" How to explain she had no idea! Bordering frustration she simply said "It's Peter." Wendy immediately realized this situation was very similar to that of her 12 year old self before becoming Red Handed Jill. She was desperate to know Captain Hooks intentions. She didn't think she could emotionally handle another betrayal. It would be foolish to instantly give all her trust to a pirate. She laughed at herself leave it to her to be attracted to bloody pirates! She craved to be normal and mentally laughed again at her silliness.

Captain Hook realized in his moment of lost control he managed to scare her off. He had not dawned on him exactly how fragile Wendy had become after her apparent argument with Peter. He mentally debated his next question. If she wanted to say more surely she would have or she doesn't want to talk about the situation. Gods how he hated the PAN!

"Ms. Darling I do apologize however I am afraid you may need to be a bit more specific."

Wendy horrified, OH GOD he wants details! What do I say?!

"I do not wish to speak of this problem. However, I do believe my welcome in Never land has come to an end." Yes that was well stated and sounded completely adult like! HA! And her mother said she was so childish in adult conversations. But fear washed those thoughts completely away. Would she ever get to see her mother again? How would she get home?

Captain Hook could not believe his ears. Her welcome in Neverland was to come to an end? Oh this is good! Even better than he had already thought! The perfect opportunity to get her on his ship!

"I wouldn't say that everyone in Neverland didn't want you here. Its not as if Peter OWNS the island my dear." He drawled out. "However, if you wish to have somewhere to stay by all means please come with me to the Jolly Roger." He was grinning so big it made his face hurt. Oh the cleverness of he! He put his arm out towards Wendy so that she may walk with him arm and arm to his vessel.

After Wendy took his arm they began to walk arm in arm down the beach. The silence and her own thoughts were beginning to depress her so she attempted to make conversation.

"Captain Hook, thank you for the invitation to your ship. However, I do have some concerns for my safety upon arriving. How do I know this is not a trick?"

"I will not allow anyone to harm you Ms. Darling. I am the Captain of the ship after all. In all honesty you do not know if this is a trick. However I did want to know you before I knew your name." He said with a smirk.

Wendy blushed she wasn't certain how to take that smirk.

"Do you have guest quarters on your ship?"

"No my dear I do not. I will tell Smee upon our arrival to fix you a privacy area in my quarters on the ship. This way I can manage your safety at all times." Oh PLEASE don't refuse!

"Your quarters?"

"Yes. Is this a problem?"

"No I don't believe it will be." Wendy said with a genuine smile. Perhaps this could be the start of some erotic fantasy she had once dreamt about. She squeezed a bit tighter on Captain Hooks arm and knew he was thinking the same as she seen the mischievous smile grace his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sorry for the delay! Life happened is the best way to describe it! **_

_**I do not own anything none of these characters or world is mine. **___

_**Happy Reading Chapter six is much better!**_

Chapter 5

Wendy walked onto the ship and was immediately welcomed by Smee. The rest of the crew began drooling thinking their Captain had brought them a treat. Captain Hook boarded the ship only moments after Wendy.

"Ms. Darling is a guest on our vessel. We are to treat her with respect and as a lady. If any of you dirty bastards lays a hand on her I'll slit your throats and throw you overboard!" The captain said this with angry eyes. He meant what he said and the crew knew not to touch her and mostly like not to speak to her at any time.

The Captain escorted her to his quarters. He instructed Smee to fix the right side of his quarters into Wendy's personal area. He instructed Wendy to freshen up that he had duties to attend to and he would join her for dinner and tea that evening.

Captain Hook went on desk. Thoughts of Wendy bouncing from one side of his head to the other, he could not get this entrancing woman off of his mind. He had managed to successfully get her to his chambers. Phase one of his plan had been successful and he was more than ready to face phase two.

Wendy was mesmerized at the beautiful cabin of the Captain's. He had artifacts from all across the globe. How was that possible? Could he sail away from Neverland? Surely that wasn't possible. If it is would he be able to take her home to London? How she hoped that was true. She would simply ask him at dinner.

She went to take a bath and could not help but think about how the feeling would be if the Captain were behind her massaging her back. The doors to the cabin opened with a loud bang. Wendy was startled out of her trance like daydream. Surely it wasn't time for dinner already.

"Wendy? Are you decent?" Captain Hook said quietly after shutting the cabin doors behind him.

"I'm actually in the bath." Wendy was surprised the captain was back so swiftly. She was quite excited to see him return. "If you will give me a moment I will join you at the table." She hurried out of the tub and wrapped a robe around her body. She walked out from the bath and seen the Captain sitting at the table patiently waiting for her to accompany him.

"Good Afternoon Captain. You are back much sooner than I anticipated."

"Well I have to admit that my mind is a bit….pre-occupied at the moment." He said with a slight hesitation. He could not deny he enjoyed seeing her in his bath robes and could not help but wonder what lay beneath his robes. He could not help but stare. She was so beautiful. He wanted to ask her if she felt that same spark but could not bring himself to ask. He could get lost in her eyes for days. He pinched the bridge of his nose breaking eye contact with her; what was happening to him? Thinking such soft things was not like him. She was bringing his weaknesses to the surface and that made him quite uncomfortable. Abruptly he was brought from his thought by Wendy.

"Captain, may I ask you something?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"It has come to my attention that you are capable of sailing around the world. Does this mean that you can sail anywhere you wish at anytime?"

"And exactly why do you believe that I may sail around the world?"

"I've noticed several artifacts lying about the shelves of this cabin. These would not have been available to find anywhere on Neverland."

"My dear Wendy do you recall what I was doing when we bumped into each other on the beach?"

Embarrassed for she remembered watching him so intently so few days ago. It felt as if it had been so long since that first day on the beach. Realizing he was waiting for an answer she simply nodded her head due to her inability to process words at the moment.

"I walk the beach scavenging for goods that wash ashore. Almost every item you see on these shelves I have found. The rest were gifted to me by my crew or Smee."

"Oh…I see." She could not hide the disappointment in her voice. She could only hope that one day she could get home. Without Peter the task seemed almost impossible. She felt a hand gently caress her shoulder. Tears began to stream down her cheek as she felt the captain wiping her tears away she turned and gently laid her head on his chest and was consumed with comfort….


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay in this update folks. I decided to rewrite my story and then the plot bunnies took me to a whole other story in a different direction. After a long over due draught I have finally given you a most needed update. I hope your not to mad and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**PLEASE BE ADVISED THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ADULT READERS ONLY! IF YOU'RE PARENTAL CONTROLS ARE NOT IN PLACE IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOUR CHILDREN READ THIS SO DON'T POINT FINGERS AT ME! **

**I own nothing….blardy blar blar….**

**Chapter 6:**

Captain Hook could not help but enjoy the sigh of relief Wendy had given upon placing her face onto his chest. He pulled her in tighter as he ran his hand up and down her back. He could feel her breathing hitch with each time his hand would caress the small of her lower back. For the first time in his life he didn't want to take advantage of a woman's misfortune. Yet his arousal was becoming more and more difficult to hide.

Wendy was consumed with the wonderful scent known as Captain Hook. She slowly placed her arms around his back and pulled her face and body tighter into his chest. She could feel the stiffness of his cock protruding into her stomach instantly igniting a fire within her. She remembered watching him stroll carefree on the beach. His tan skin glistening in the sun light, his long hair blowing in the wind and now he is caressing her back ever so gently.

Wendy pulled back for a moment and stared into his dark brown eyes. His eyes were filled with want and lust. He was ready to ravage her body and she was willing to allow him to enter her most sacred untouched place. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes placing her hand on his cheek every so gently and allowed her lips to press against his. The tender kiss only lasted a moment.

Captain Hook pulled her away and stared into her eyes that were filled with longing. He pulled her back in an pressed his lips against her mouth sliding his tongue in slowly. His grip tightened on her back as he raised one hand up to run through her hair. The tender kiss quickly turned to passion filled with frantic hands he lifted her up and broke the kiss while carrying her to the bed never once breaking eye contact with one another.

**DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! THANKS AND HAPPY READING!**

He gently laid her upon his bed and sat down by her side. He wanted this more than anything damns the consequences to hell and back! He stood and stared at her body taking in the shear beauty that lay before him. He reaches down and slowly unties her robe and opens it up with a gasp. Her body is perfect. Beautiful skin, lush plump breasts and legs that stretch for miles he was going to enjoy this. Smirking at her as he stared he could tell the lack of touching was making her uncomfortable. Normally he would plunge straight into the whores he brought to his bed. But not with Wendy…no…not with this perfect woman that lay before him she would be special. He was going to make her scream out in ecstasy, he was going to make her beg to come; he was going to have her writhing beneath him begging for release.

He removed his clothing and climbed on top of Wendy staring her straight in the eyes. He could smell her arousal and he knew this was going to take the ultimate self control to do as he wanted.

"Wendy, my darling, are you sure this is what you want?"

She raised her hips up to rub her soaking wet pussy up against his cock and smiled as he gave her another smirk.

"Oh my…..You sexy little minx." He said as he leaned his head into her mouth and set forth in his quest to discover the new Wendy underneath him. He moved his mouth around to the lobes of her ears and gave delicate kisses down her neck. He made a trail of kisses around the base of her neck to her plump juicy breasts and slowly massaged her nipples between his fingers. Grasping her breasts with both hands he ran his tongue over her nipples alternating between the two as slowly as he could before taking a nibble raking his teeth over them. She gave a small moan as he began to bite and suck on them. Several minutes later he began to kiss down her stomach while massaging her right breast his left hand moved to her soaking wet cunt. His kisses went back to her breast while one finger massaged her nub and slide down her folds and slide his finger up inside her. She thrust her hips up upon his entry in what seemed to be her first orgasm for the session. She was shaking all over and screamed out his name.

A smile graced his lips. He moved down to lick up her essence. He moaned out she tasted so good. She was still shaking beneath him as he took his tongue and slides it up and down her wet folds. Gently sucking her nub and licking spreading his tongue out wide moving it flat up and down her nub.

"Cant take it….I…I…I n-n-need you inside m-m-me James! Please!" She moaned as another orgasm reached its peak. He was relentless sucking up her essence once again and inserting his tongue inside of her. He continued to repeat his actions over and over until she had come so many times she had lost count. She felt nearly drained of all rational thought to the point that shear exhaustion was ready to overcome her when he finally had looked up and seductively kissed back up her stomach, caressing her nipples with his tongue back to her neck and her mouth. She could feel him positioning his member at her entrance. "Wendy….Are you ready for me?" The deepness and slowness of his voice nearly made her come again. "Yes James please I need to feel you inside of me…."

He positioned himself and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of her inch by inch he pushed his way in feeling a shiver go through his body. She was so tight hot and wet he could not believe how amazing she felt wrapped around him. He stayed deep inside her not moving for a moment. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder and slowly began to move in and out of her. He could already feel her clamping around she was so close to orgasm with only a few thrusts inside of her so he pulled out quickly denying her release. "No James NO Please don't stop! I need you inside of me!"

He slide back inside of her with a hard furious thrust over and over his thick long cock ran inside of her pumping up for his own release. He wanted to come with her as she began to clamp around his cock he sped up the pace no man could imagine she felt so good so tight so perfect he screamed out "Wendy!" He continued to thrust in and out of her spilling his seed deep within her. He was lost in this moment he never wanted nothing more than her ever again. This moment would define the rest of his life. As he looked into her eyes still bracing himself above her he laid his forehead against hers. "Wendy I have never loved anything or anyone the way that I love you right here and now."

She knew her eyes widened with shock. She knew she loved him the first time she saw him on the beach. She just never imagined that it would be returned. "And I love you James." She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with the fierceness of a thousand lover's kisses. This was the "MAN" she wanted, needed..desired. Her thoughts drifted to Peter and she realized he would never be able to give her this and she knew that she had made the right choice.

He lay on the bed beside of her caressing her skin. She didn't know the repercussions of their actions just now. He couldn't tell her yet she looked so peaceful curled up to his chest. Night had fallen after their eventful day in the bed. He would let her sleep and they would talk in the morning.

**AN:**

**Well I hope that was worth the wait! **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks Guys and Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, followed or favorite my story! I promise to update more regularly now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The morning past with Wendy and Captain Hook tangled up together in slumber. Only to wake up and make love again and fall back asleep in the early hours of the morning. When the afternoon finally made its way back around they were abruptly awaken to the sound of Smee bursting into the Captain's quarters screaming something about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. It took several minutes for Hook to realize that they were indeed attacking his ship. Grasping Wendy tightly and staring into her eyes he spoke to her calmly as if nothing was happening but this moment.

"Wendy my Love, I shall return. Promise me that you will stay in here and not venture out past my door."

"I promise James I will not leave this room if you promise me not to hurt Peter. He is just a boy who has never grown up and has never felt the love of a mother or father. It is not his fault he is the way that he has become."

Captain Hook felt conflicted but he understood why she would ask him to do this for her. He knew his loop hole when he had it dangling in his face. She said nothing about capturing or torturing the boy.

"I shall keep my promise Wendy and when I return we will have much to discuss." He leaned into her and gave her a deep passionate kiss leaving her speechless on the bed as he rose to dress and leave his cabin.

Wendy lay in the bed seemingly not caring about the battle that was raging on past the cabin doors. She could trust her Captain and easily drifted off into a blissful slumber. She didn't know why sleep was consuming her so easily. But before she could worry she fell asleep.

Captain Hook stormed out of his cabin door, sword drawn, "PAN!"

"HA HA CAPTAIN HOOK!" Peter flew straight towards the Captain laughing gleefully all the way there. As they engaged in the sword fight Hook discovered he had a new found strength and he found that his sword fight was short lived as he cornered Pan against the banister. "Pan I'm rather disappointed that I was able to disarm you so quickly."

Pans face for the first time was fearful. "I..I..I let you disarm me Hook." He didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt weak drained of all his energy. He felt fine before he seen Hook but it was almost instant the moment he was near him. Hook knew his assumptions were correct. The moment he entered dear Wendy the connection between her and Pan would begin to weaken and Pan would soon be just a mere boy not remembering Neverland, frightened and alone. His storyteller was in love with another man and Pan would no longer have the fuel of her love to keep him here.

"Pan I suggest you tell your boys to retreat or they will surely die."

Pan was nearly asleep against the banister and in a hazy slurred voice he yelled at his lost boys, "Lost boys! GO HOME!" And having said those four little words Pan's exhaustion caught him and he fell asleep in the very arms of the man he despised.

Hook picked the boy up and through him over his shoulder. He turned to his crew, "Victory is ours! I have the boy and we sail at dawn!" The crew shouted in a joyous victory cheer. "Smee prepare a feast for the crew. We will finally be able to leave Neverland once Pan awakens and this nightmare will be over. Watch the tides and be weary the world around you will change. Make sure we stay in the water." Leaving Smee confused and full of questions Hook turned and walked into his cabin. Wendy was to be waked up and a talk between them was about to commence. He just hoped she would stay with him and not reverse what has already been done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hook placed Pan on the cot he had originally made for Wendy. He covered him up and tucked him into tight with the sheets and blanket. Looking over at Wendy he was filled with dread. He did truly love her and he hoped she would understand. Sitting beside her on the bed he gently shook her awake.

"Wendy my Love we need to speak."

A drowsy Wendy roused from the blankets and sat up in the bed. Panic filled her surely he did not kill Pan after promising he would not harm him! "You didn't! I can't believe you broke your promise to me!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "How could you!?" She buried her face into her hands sobbing uncontrollable sobs for Peter and for the deceit from the man she loved.

Hook quickly wrapped his arms around her ignoring her protests of him touching her. "Wendy no Pan has not been harmed by my hand. Please look over at the cot and you will see him in slumber." He felt her pull away the sobbing subsiding.

"Oh thank the heavens. But how on earth did you get him to sleep in your quarters?"

"That is what we need to discuss." His voice filled with fear.

The fear in his voice did not go unnoticed by Wendy. "James what have you done?"

"Wendy my Love do you truly love me?"

"Yes James I do love you."

"Enough to spend eternity with me as your husband and Peter as our child?"

"Excuse me? I don't understand?"

"Wendy you are the storyteller of Neverland." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts on how to tell her this as delicately as possible. "You were fearful that you would never be able to go home correct?"

"Yes I was afraid I would never get home. And I will always be the storyteller of Neverland."

"Well your fears haven't been misplaced. I do not know how to explain this as it needs to be explain….I…I suppose I should explain the theory first. As Peter's storyteller there was a magical connection that connected your mind to Peters mind. Upon your return to Neverland you slowly severed that connection from Peter as you realized he was just a mere child. There is a reason adults, in particular you, are never suppose to return here. When you seen me on the beach the biggest disconnection began to occur." Wendy interrupted.

"Stop. Wait. Are you telling me that because I fell in love with you that Neverland will cease to exist?"

"Well in theory yes."

"In theory?"

"Yes."

"What is the remainder of said theory James." She was becoming angry realizing he knew this the whole time.

"In theory, your love with Peter was shattered because you are an adult and you fell in love with another adult in Neverland. When we made love in consummated the bond between you and me and technically by Neverland law we are married." He stopped for a moment smirking as he saw her eyes grow entirely too large to be normal. He continued without allowing her to speak.

"There are a few possibilities, all of Neverland will cease to exist and we will be sitting somewhere in the middle of the Ocean when Peter awakens, or, everything in Neverland will cease to exist and we will have no recollection of it, or, everything will continue as it always has without Peter. However, all theories maintain that Peter will cease to exist as Peter Pan the boy who never grows up. He will forever be forbidden to return to Neverland and will have no recollection of anything when he wakes up. He will have no choice but to grow up."

He waited for the response he was dreading since last night but it never came. He watched her since to the floor and stare at Peter on his cot. He sat in silence not knowing what to do.

Wendy was in shock. She could not believe that her love for Hook had caused Peter to lose his love of being carefree. She was unable to cry because she did not regret her love for James. She had never loved a man and never expected his tenderness towards her considering how cruel his reputation mad him out to be.

She got up and walked over to Peter and sat on his cot running her fingers through his unruly hair. He was a beautiful child. She could love him as a mother loves her child. She did love Peter and always would love him in the most special way. She looked over at James. Could he forgive Peter for cutting off his hand? Would Peter's vile actions reverse when he woke up? The uncertainty was too great for anyone to decide their fate. And married…she was too young to be married. Yet she wasn't afraid to be married to a man such as James. She could have a happy life with him if he would give up being a pirate. Finally gathering her thoughts she decided to speak to James. He had worry lines grace his face that she never knew existed.

"James could you forgive Peter for cutting off your hand?"

Of all questions she could ask this is her first. He scoffed and rolled his eyes before answering. "I suppose I could considering he wont even remember doing it."

She stepped away from the cot and began walking towards her Captain.

"Could you love him as a father love's a son?" She straddled his lap and sat down so that she could face him and not allow him to look away from her eyes.

"I-uh-I believe I could if you were his mother."

She put her hand underneath his chin and pulled his lips to hers nearly touching them.

"And could you give up piracy if we wake up in the middle of the Ocean in my world and not yours?"

He pulled back away from her furrowing his brows. What kind of debauchery was this! Give up piracy! How was I supposed to support a family without piracy! Did she expect me to become some low wage shipmate?!

"I don't know."

She pulled him closer again and kissed him softly.

"I would consider giving up."

She kissed him again. "We will decide when Peter awakens. Now you need to explain to Smee and your men about Peter before that happens. I will be waiting for my love when he returns in our bed."

"Oh Wendy, I never expected this reaction from you." He kissed her passionately and carried her to the bed to await his return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Hook returned to a slumbering Wendy. His crew agreed to accept Pan as Hook's son. They took a lot longer to persuade than Wendy. He noticed all of them yawning and he was fearful that no one would remember anything in the morning. He sent them on their way after the feast. He bid Smee good night and requested he stay up and watch the waters and instructed him to awake him if any sign of harm were to come their way.

She was sleeping so peacefully and he did not want to wake her up. So he lay beside her running his hand through her hair and delicately moving his finger tips up and down her arm. He was beginning to succumb to slumber as he looked over at Peter. He hoped that Peter would awake soon because he didn't want to be away from his new found family.

_**Time…..**_

Wendy woke up enclosed in James' arms. She felt his hand on her shoulder and to her surprise she felt another hand around her stomach. She jumped up from his arms with a fright. Two hands meant that this was not Captain James Hook. She jerked the sheet up with her and turned to look at the man that was holding her.

Captain Hook awoke with a shock as he was being rolled backwards in the bed and the covers being jerked away from him. He looked up to see Wendy staring at him in utter disbelief. Blast she doesn't remember me was his first thought. Until he ran "both" hands through his hair and stopped moving. He moved his hands out of his hair and looked at his left hand in utter amazement. Immediately bring his gaze back to Wendy he jumped up to his knees on the bed still stark naked and grabbed her and jerked her forcefully to him wrapping both arms around her laughing and kissing.

They both stopped and pulled the sheets back up when they heard a moan from the other side of the room. The jumped up and pulled their cloths on and ran to the cot.

"Ahh!" Screamed Peter causing Captain Hook and Wendy to jerk back.

"What are you doing hovering over me like that!" He yelled out at them.

"We were just curious Peter." Wendy said bashfully.

"What would you have to be curious about mother?"

"Just wondering if you slept well." Chimed in Hook.

"Yes father I slept very well." Replied Peter.

Captain Hook jerked back and stared at Pan curiously. He looked at Wendy and turned running towards the cabin door. He jerked open the doors and ran to the deck staring out at the open ocean. He breathed a deep breath of the open sea air. He hadn't smelled the beautiful smell of the open sea in what felt like hundreds of years.

Smee walked up to the Captain and was barely able to speak for laughter had filled his all the way to his soul. "Uh Captain….You might want to get your cloths on before addressing the crew this morning." And everyone on the boat began to laugh as Smee grabbed his mouth and stomach bent over and began to laugh hysterically.

Captain straighten his back up and looked down his nose at his Smee and his crew and gracefully walked back into his cabin closing the door gently. Smiling from ear to ear realizing that Neverland was no more, everyone Pan had stole were now back to their rightful roles in the world.

_**Time…..**_

Five years had passed James, Wendy and Peter had sailed around the world multiple times. Wendy educating Peter on board while James created a respectable reputation with his ship and crew. None of the crew remembered Neverland and neither did Peter. It seemed that only James and Wendy remembered the wonders and horrors of the island.

Wendy and Peter enjoyed sailing and Peter vowed on his 18th birthday that his only request was that his father give him his very own ship so that they could sail together on the open seas. Peter adored his father and Captain Hook adored his son.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A little blonde girl around four years ran to Captain Hook before he left for port. "Don't leave daddy I need to show you my paintings that bubby helped me with!" She grabbed hold of his leg and refused to let go.

"Elizabeth, daddy must go work. I promise to look as soon as I return."

"No daddy please!" She looked up at his with her beautiful blue sparkling eyes and he caved.

"Alright dear lets look at your paintings then daddy must go."

He picked her up and they walked to the Captains Quarters. He leaned over and kissed his very pregnant wife on top of the head and continued past her towards Peter who was stilled working on little Lizzy's painting.

He leaned over and stared in shock at the painting. He put Lizzy down and took the painting from Peter.

"What have you drawn Peter?"

"I didn't father. Lizzy drew it from a dream she keeps having. I just helped her do the shading on the trees."

Captain Hook dropped the painting and gasped turning to look at his daughter who was now fearful that she was in trouble had ran to her mother and sat in her lap. Wendy was looking at him confused.

"James what is the matter dear?"

He turned back and picked up the painting showing it to his wife.

She gasped. "Lizzy! Where did you see this? Did Peter show you this?"

"No momma. I dream about it at night. Why are you and daddy so mad?"

James and Wendy stared at one another and back to the painting she had drawn of Neverland. Complete with mermaid lagoon, the Indians, the lost boys, Captain Hooks ship and of all things the giant crocodile.

"We aren't mad darling." Captain Hook said as he picked up his child and put the painting down. "We are just concerned." He whispered in her ear. "Never go to this island and never trust anyone who comes through your window at night."

"Ok daddy." She said with a grin and ran over to Peter to start another painting.

Wendy and James looked at each other worried. He knew this would eventually happen and they may lose their little girl to the island as Wendy once went. He knows the lost boys know better than to mess with Captain Hook thought. If they take her let them it will be the last moment of weakness he will ever have they don't call him the seven terrors of the sea for nothing.

He looked at his wife whose eyes were filled with love and rubbed her belly.

"Wish me luck Wendy my Love. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good luck my love. Return to us safely."

The children gave their father another hug and he turned and went to port.

Peter turned to his mother and asked, "Why are you and father so worried about a little painting of an imaginary place?"

Wendy turned to her son. "It all happened a long long time ago…." She began to say with the storytellers return….

_**The End! **_

_**Hope you enjoy….I'm still debating on the end maybe adding another chapter….hrmm…idk though let me know what you think!**_


End file.
